dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne Grayson
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |family = Shannon Rhea Thomason (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Director |areas_active = New York |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Vinnie Penna, (born September 22, 1974 in New York City, New York) better known under the stage name Wayne Grayson, is an American director and voice actor. primarily known for his work for 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, and DuArt Film & Video. Grayson is best known for his role as Joey Wheeler in the English-language version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Daigo Madoka / Ultraman Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Seiji Hayami Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Mr. Dory (ep. 6), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Jared, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) **Timmy, Gómez (DuArt Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Peter, Additional Voices *''The Octonauts'' (2010-present) - Peso Penguin (US Dub) *''Lastman'' (2016) - Male Addict, Prezic (ep. 20), Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Patlabor: The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) - Hayao Sakimiya (ep. 29), Yagi (ep. 41) *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Woody (2nd voice; eps. 15-52) (US Dub) *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Hellmaster Phibrizzo *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Harrison, Tsuyoshi (ep. 173), Trainer (ep. 210), Wilbur (ep. 211), Lance (eps. 235-236), Delaney (ep. 247), Braggo (ep. 263) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Ruka Tsuchiya *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Palou (ep. 19) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Georgio (ep. 11), Jared (ep. 15) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Koshiro, Kosaku (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Joey Wheeler, Shadi, Johnson (eps. 43-45), Dartz, Knight Hermos, Roland (eps. 128-148) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Spaghettabout-it, Mussels Marinara, New England Chowderhead (ep. 9) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Tokagero, Ronnie, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Professor Alden (ep. 2), Kain (ep. 57), Oscar (ep. 72), Lance (eps. 97-98), Dr. Gordon (ep. 142) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Brocken Jr., Jeager, Checkmate, Ricardo *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Benitora *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Syrus Truesdale, Professor Lyman Banner, Titan the Rock Spirit, Skull Knight *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Austin (ep. 73), Ben (ep. 169), Additional Voices *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Stanley (ep. 22), Dr. Ancient (eps. 47, 49 & 63), Aladdin (eps. 69-70) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Hellmaster Phibrizzo (ep. 1), Architect (ep. 1), Patisserie (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Emmett (eps. 45-48, 51, 99), Ferris (eps. 75-76), Davy (eps. 102-103, 108) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Nelson Andrews, Additional Voices *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Meyer / Blaziken Mask (eps. 67-140), Blake (ep. 44), Orinthol (ep. 77), Dr. Woodward (ep. 84) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Pierre L'Supérieure, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Viren's Henchman (eps. 70, 85, 124), Ikari (ep. 66), Additional Voices Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Pink Servant (ep. 10) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Ivan the Terrible, Cervantes (ep. 5) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' (1984) - Ataru Moroboshi, Shutaro Mendou *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Jack *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Lorenzo, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Butler *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Joey Wheeler *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Boss, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Kevin *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Karl *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Lyman Banner, Solomon Muto *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Keith Meyers *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2016) - Joey Wheeler, Solomo Muto, Shadi Shin *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Kujirai *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Kijita/Takiji, Additional Voices *''Liz and the Blue Bird'' (2018) - Noboru Taki *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) - Koji Kabuto External Links *Wayne Grayson at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Wayne Grayson on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt